The present invention concerns a process and an apparatus for the input of parameters of a rotary member to be balanced, such as a vehicle wheel, into an evaluation device for example of a balancing machine.
In a balancing machine for balancing for example a motor vehicle wheel, the rotary member such as the wheel is clamped on to a main shaft which is caused to rotate, and the respective rotary angular positions of the main shaft are monitored in angular steps by means of an angle sensor or detector, and suitably reproduced. Particularly when balancing motor vehicle wheels in a workshop or service station, data in respect of the wheel to be balanced such as the rim width and the rim diameter as well as the spacing of a rim flange or the spacing of the planes in which balancing weights are to be secured to the rim, from a stationary part of the balancing machine, may be inputted into example in German laid-open application (DE-SO No 27 37 542). The inputs may be in metric units, for example millimetres, or in inches. Those input values are necessary in order to be able to take suitable account of the position of the corresponding balancing planes in which the balancing weights are fitted to the wheel to compensate for unbalance thereof, in the main frame computer of the evaluation unit or, in the event of digital evaluation, in a digital processor.
Those values may be inputted by way of a keyboard, but it is also possible for those values to be inputted by means of potentiometers with suitable scales.